1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for metering printing ink into an ink duct of a printing press.
From the published German Patent Document DE 195 12 727 A1, a device for feeding ink to an ink duct of a printing press has become known heretofore. This device includes an ink cartridge moving reciprocatingly along a crossbar above the ink duct, and filling the ink duct with printing ink whenever the fill level becomes too low. Also located on a carriage whereon the cartridge is received is at least one sensor that monitors the fill level and, as required, causes a refilling of the ink duct by the cartridge.